It's Not Over
by amaemae8
Summary: Just alittle Oneshot about Emma and Sean.


**Okay Degrassi Fans! This is my first Degrassi Fan Fic. I read them all the time but... I've never wrote one my self. Im just warning you now, Im not very good at spelling so if you have a problem with that, well you can read or you dont have to :-) anyways... Here ya go!**

**I don't own anyone sadly...**

**Lyrics: "It's not over" by Chris Daughtry**

**"It's not over"**

Emma Nelson sat on her bed ready to scream. She couldn't take much more of this. If one more person asked her if she was okay or if she ate anything that day, she was going to punch them. She rubbed her eyes and wipped away her own tears. She had to get out of this town. Even if it was only for one night. She HAD to get away. She'd go crazy if she didn't. Slowly she got up and packed a bag with a few pants, shirts and something to sleep in. She walked up the steps and saw her mother sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Em...What are you doing?" Her mom asked seeing a bag in her hand.

"Mom... I need to get away. Im so sick of people asking me if Im okay or how much I ate that day. Im only going to be gone for a day or two."

"Emma Nelson! Where are you going?" Her mother said standing up.

"Wasaga." She whispered as her mother put two and two together.

"Em..."

"I just... Mom... I need to see him." She said grabbing her car keys. Her mother looked at her sadly then grabbed her purse and took out $50.

"Thanks mom." She whispered hugging her.

"Im just telling Snake and Manny you went to vist Aunt Jessica."

"Peter too... I'll probably only answer my phone for you."

"Call me when you leave and be careful."

"I will mom. Thanks. I love you." She whispered kissing her cheek

Emma got in her little Honda Civic and started it up. She waved to her mother before she backed out. What was she going to say to him? What if he wasn't home? It was 4 o'clock and she guessed she would be there at 5-5:30. She turned on the radio and blasted it. To try to clear her head and "It's not over" by Chris Daughtry came on. She never really listened to the lyrics til just then.

I try to see the good in life.  
The good things in life are hard to find.  
We're blowin away, blownin away  
Can we make this something good?

Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.

I've taken all I can take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wastin too much time  
Bein strong, holdin on  
Can't let it bring us down

My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
Blowin away blowin away  
Can make this something good?  
Cause it's all misunderstood?

Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.

You can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out.

Let's start over  
Well try to do to it right this time around  
Its not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.

She almost started crying when the song ended. She never did forget about Sean and it was never over for her and she knew in her heart it wasnt over for him either. An hour later she saw signs for Wasaga Beach. She got alittle nervous when she pulled onto the exit ramp. What if he didn't want her there? Would she simply pull away and go home? After all, the only reason she came here was to see him. To make sure he was alright. She remembered the way to his parents house like she was there yesterday. But that was a year ago. She parked the car and took a deep dreath. She was very scared. What if he wasn't the same Sean she knew? She had to stop with the 'what if's' or she'd go crazy. She slowly got out of the car and make her way to the door. She hoped his mother didn't answer. She'd feel so stupid. She knocked quickly before she chickened out and heard someone come to the door and saw his face. The eyes she could get lost in and the lips she could kiss forever.

"Emma?" He said suprised and happy. He opened the door and hugged her. All her "what if's" disappered right then. This is where she belonged. In his arms.

"Sean..." She smiled hugging him back. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"What are you doing here? Oh nevermind. It's so good to see you!" He smiled as he invited her in. She smiled and walked in ahead of him.

"I've missed you." She whispered noticing noone was there.

"I've missed you too." He smiled taking her hand and lead her to the livingroom. "How have you been?"

"Okay... What have you been up too? You look great!"

"Thanks... So do you... Just going to school and working on cars. Nothing much changes for me... just the city." He laughed alittle as she smiled widely at him. They sat on the couch and she didn't have much to say.

"Did you just wonder to Wasaga on your own on a school day or... Did you have a reason for coming?" He whispered moving a lock of hair out of her face and ran his fingers down her cheek.

" I came to see you. To make sure you were okay." She said looking at him holding back tears.

"Well... Im the best i can be without all my friends... " He said noticing her eyes. "What's going on Em?" He was worried about her. She could tell and she didn't mind. She was happy he cared.

"Everything fell apart Sean! After you left... It was like my whole world fell apart. You were always there to pick up the pieces but you weren't this time..." She whispered playing with the keys in her hand.

"Em... I... I didn't leave because of you! That's the one thing that made it so hard. I never ment to do that to you... I just... I needed to get away and deal on my own."

"I know... That's one reason Im here. I wanted to make sure you were okay and I needed to get away."

"Im glad you came to me." He whispered putting an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his chest.

"I just got out of the hospital... last week." She started to tell him about her disorder or whatever you wanted to call it.

"For what?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Anerixa."(Spel?) She whispered as he could of swear his heart stopped beating. He grabbed her hand and linked there fingers. " Im so sick of everyone asking if Im alright. Snake acts completely different... Manny just acts like nothing happened and my boyfriend acts like... like he has to save me everyday because of it. I just find myself putting on a mask." She said rubbing her fingers with his.

"I can always see through those masks."

" I know... I never put them up with you. I know better." She whispered looking down. "Sean...?"

"What?" He whispered putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

" No, Not at all. My parents are gone for the weekend. I have an idea!"

"Hum?"

" Lets go out tonight! I know this place that will be fun. It will take your mind off stuff."

"Just being here helps." she said smiling at him.

"Come on, lets grab something to eat." He blushed then got up and pulled her up then ran out the door.

He pulled up the a pizza place that he went to after school sometimes with a couple of firends. Double cheese pizza was always there favorite. He held his hand out to her and she gladdly took it as they walked in. She said 'hi' to some people then they went to the counter.

"Sm Double Cheese?" He asked her as she smiled. 'Does he know how much fat and calories are in that?' she thought to herself then mentaly kicked herself. She had to stop doing that. They went to a table and sat down.

"Do you still talk to Jay?"

"Yeah... he was down last weekend to vist. My parents like him." Sean laughed alittle at that.

"Wow... That's the first time I heard anyone's parents liking Jay Hogart." Emma laughed as they linked fingers again.

"I know right..." He laughed again. "How's Manny and everyone else?"

"Manny's good... She's still with Craig... JT & Liberty had a kid..."

"Um... Ew." Sean laughed as Emma felt herself cheering up.

"I know right. But they gave it up. Lets see... Pagie and Alex were a couple."

"I know... Believe me I heard all about that one. How's snake and your mom and baby Jack?"

"There good. Snake has all his hair back... Baby Jack is starting to talk and walk and my mom's my mom." Emma said as she smiled at him and someone brought them there pizza. Sean put a piece on Emma's plate and she realized how hungry she really was. It had been a long time since she had double cheese and Sean at the same time. She had really missed it.

"So tell me about this boyfriend of yours." Sean said as they started to eat. The funny thing was... she had forgotten all about Peter.

"Well... his name is Peter Stone. He's... a great guy. He loves to make movies and take pictures and that kinda stuff."

"How does he treat you?"

"Sean! He treats me great. If he didn't I wouldn't be with him."

"You were with me for so long..." Sean said letting it fall off.

"But you didn't start treating me badly until you started hanging out with Jay."

"I never did say sorry for that. For everything I ever did to you."

"You were just going through stuff. Both of us were. Plus Sean... we were 15... things dont last when your 15."

"But Em... I am sorry. The way things ended and how mean I was to you after. You never deserved that."

"But I brought it on myself. I was so mad then you started dating Amy... I was jealous."

" You shouldn't have been. Noone I had ever dated was ever as good as you."

"You and Ellie were together a long time."

"Yeah... but... Ellie wasn't you. Ellie was the complete opposite of you."

"Just like Peter is of you." She whispered but he still heard her he just chose not to say anything.

They soon finished there pizza (well... Emma ate a slice and Sean ate 4) and again Sean pulled her to his car.

"You'll love this place Em." He said as they pulled up to this little building. She got out of the car and stood there a second.

"Come on!" He whispered taking her hand. He had on a simple black button up shirt with white pin strips and blue jeans . She felt alittle dressed down. She had on a pair of loose blue jeans, her converse shoe's and a plan white spag. strap tank top. Thank god her hair was down or she wouldn't have gone out. He knocked on the door and a big man opened it. They nodded heads at each other and Emma heard Hip-Hop music playing. They walked in hand in hand and went over to a table with some guys sitting there.

"What's up?" One of the guys said to Sean as Sean nodded and handed him some money.

"They will be at your house tomorrow."

"Alright... Thanks." He said then they walked to the dance floor. She wanted to know what was going to be at his house but when he put his hands on his hips she forgot all about it

Almost three hours later they finally left the club and headed back to his house. It was almost 11 and Emma hadn't felt that good in a long time.

"Let's go to the beach!" Emma said putting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and got goosebumps all over his body.

"Alright." He smiled turning onto the street and parked by the surf bored rentals. They got out and Emma slipped her sandels off and held them as she held her other hand out for Sean. It was so easy for her to forget about everything when she was with him. They sat in the sand by the water but didn't talk. It was a comfy silence.

"So things haven't been so good?" He said playing with the sand.

"No, not lately but... I think they will get better." She smiled then leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on hers. She turned her head alittle and looked at him. They smiled at each other then Emma leaned up and kissed him. It was perfect. It wasn't there first kiss but it was there best.

"Come on, lets go back to your house." Emma whispered then got up. He smiled at her then raced back to his car. He won and he noticed she was out of breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"yeah... Anerixa takes it's tool on you." She laughed then kissed him again. That was the 1st time she laughed about Anerixa. Peter wasn't even in her mind and she didn't think it was wrong. All she knew was she wanted Sean. Even if it was for one night.

The next morning Emma woke up and nuzzled closer to Sean. She had always thought her 1st time would be romantic and it was in it's own special way. She loved Sean and she knew that all along. It just took everything to happed for her to admite it. Then she suddenly remembered Peter and... it didn't bother her. It didn't bother her at all that she cheated on him. Sean just felt so right.

"Morning." Sean said in a deep voice that made Emma go crazy.

"Morning." She smiled after a long kiss. He smiled at her then got up and found his boxers and pants.

"Hungry? Because I'm starving!" He said as she smiled and got up to find her clothes.

"Yes!" She said as she put her bra back on and pulled her pants up.

"Pancakes? I make them the best!" Sean smiled pulling her toward him.

"Sounds perfect." She said as he looked in her eyes.

"I love you Emma." He said in a very serious voice.

"I love you too Sean." She blused then kissed him. He smiled then walked out to the kitchen.

After they ate Emma started to get her stuff around.

"I Wish you could stay longer." Sean sighed leaning on his bedroom door watching her.

"So do I... but my mom will start to worry... plus Manny will probably want to kill me by now and Peter..." She stopped when she said his name.

"Em... you don't regret last night do you? Because I don't want to make things har-" He was saying but she cut him off with a kiss.

"No Sean. I would never regret doing _**ANYTHING **_with you." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do you regret doing things with Jay?" He asked and she was shocked.

"Sean..."

"He told me... I punched him... but... I wasn't there... I...I dunno. I guess I was just..-"

"Disappointed?"

"Surpized." He said touching the side of her face.

"I don't regret it. I know it was a mistake but I dont regret it." She sighed letting go of him. She grabbed her bag and half smiled at him. She really didn't want to leave.

"I hate this..." She said as he put her stuff in her car.

"So do I but... we're at two different places right now. Someday it will all work out." He said thinking of the conversation with Jay last week. He wanted him to move back.

"I hope." She half smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Drive safe." He whispered holding her in his arms one last time.

" I will... I'll call you when I get home."

"I'll probably be putting my rims on!" He said happily. Somethings really never change.

"I love you." She whispered then got in her car.

"I love you too." He said to her as she smiled and started the car. She pulled out and looked in her review mirror til she couldn't see him anymore. She smiled to herself. Things would work out. They always did.


End file.
